1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optoelectronic transmission systems.
2. Description of Related Art
An optoelectronic transmission system typically includes an optical signal source, a light detector, a first optical fiber for sending output optical signals emitted from the optical signal source and a second optical fiber for receiving and directing input optical signals to the light detector. The light detector converts the input optical signals into electrical signals. However, when the optoelectronic transmission system is sending optical signals, the first optical fiber is used while the second optical fiber is idle and visa versa. A utilization ratio of the optoelectronic transmission system is low and cost of the optoelectronic transmission system increases.
Therefore, an optoelectronic transmission system, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.